L0ViNGAViPER
by MiNdY.AnGEl
Summary: Mickie james has been transfered to smack down she hates it and she wishes she could go back to Raw what do you think wwe management will do when they here a certain legacy member has a big problem with it.
1. a vipers obssesion

Mickie James sat backstage crying her eyes out everything had gone down hill for her she let herself go and couldn't even manage to get a win off michelle mccool because of her bitchy friend layla ever since wwe management got wind of her wanting to persue another career outside of the wwe everything had changed she dropped the title to jillian hall and was moved to smackdown she hated it

You know james your not the only one in pain she turned to see none other than the glamazon beth phoenix' mickie sat there in disbelief the two never really got along " she then went to respond.

You know james as much as we never get along I feel your pain being put aside for these no-talented divas sucks you know james I never liked you but I respect you and your talent" now I don't want to be on smack down no more then you do so I say we put things behind us and take the divas division on smack down by storm." I don't care who has the title as long as michelle mccool doesn't" so do we have a deal. Mickie shook beth phoenix hand and they walked off into a nearby locker room.

Randy sat in his hotel room with his fellow legacy members listening to them bickering. But also thinking about a certain petite brunette (Mickie James) he couldn't believe that they hadf the audacity to trade raws most talented diva to smack down it was bullsit he didn't even get to say goodbye let alone tell her how he felt sure he never talked to her but he always got butterflies everytime he past by her or even watched her matches from his locker room he then remembered it was time for Friday night smack down the show which his mickie james had been traded to

Hey randy man are you okay" the youngest legacy member spoke"

Yeah hey cody turn the tv on to Friday night smack down." The youngest legacy member agreed and turned the tv on. And there she was skipping down the ramp and slid in the ring he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was her honey brown hair her curvy hips it wasn't usual to find randy orton watching divas matches but when mickie was involved he had to he sat there watching her take it to layla.

Man mickie james doesn't need to compete with the likes of layla" I mean she's to talented the son of the million dollar man spoke with anger.

Randy agreed but suddenly had an idea" I think we should do something about it I mean she needs to be back on raw.

But how are we going to do that." Cody spoke.

Come on now were the legacy we took the whole mcmahon family out and there savior triple H not to mention we put batista out twice in one year. We can do anything we want and if that means getting mickie james back on raw then that's what we will do. Randy grinned with is infamous smirk while continuing watching mickie james match.

S00n Mickie james you'll be back on raw and by my side."

**I hoped you like my knew story**

**Plz plz plz review and I will update if I get good**

**Reviews then I will continue this story.**

**I LovE miNdy FiCs.**


	2. Back to raw

**Thanks to:**

**Cherrybaby93 **

**And my all time fav. Hailey Egan: you stick by my stories and im greatful for that.**

Two weeks had passed and mickie james was still on smack down she did everything she could to try and get traded back to raw but the smack down general manager would not allow it. Mickie was about to make her way to the gorilla until a crew member told her that she was wanted in the general managers office mickie hoped it was good knews she knocked on the general managers door and walked in once she got a response mickies face turned into confusion when she notices three legacy members in the general managers office'

Mickie thought to herself" hmm what are they doing here they are raw superstars"

Mickie please have a seat" mickie noticed there was only one seat left and it was the one in the middle the one next to none other then the viper himself randy orton.

Mickie james nice ring attire I take it that its knew' mickie sat there wondering why he was being so nice to her considering that he was rude about her going back to raw a few weeks ago.

Okay teddy why are you being so nice to me" she looked at him with confusion he then begain to speak.

Well mickie james we have good knews you know that question you asked me a few weeks back well I have changed my mind I traded you back to raw. Mickie smiled from ear to ear.

Thanks teddy but I know you didn't do it out of the kindness of your heart so tell me just why have you finally chosin to send me back to raw mickie then remembered that the legacy members were present. Oh and I have one more request I want beth phoenix to be moved back to raw also. Teddy long looked at randy and he simply nodded he then looked at mickie.

Well mickie james you got what you want you and beth will be traded back to raw. Mickie then realized that randy was behind all of this but why did he want mickie james back on raw they never really talked randy and the 2 other legacy members stood to leave but not before turning to mickie. He begun to speak.

Mickie get beth your journey back to raw begins now we will be waiting in the car and with that the legacy members disappeared and mickie couldn't help but smile.

Mickie hurried to the divas locker room to find beth arguing with michelle mccool and her sidekick layla. Mickie hurried by beths side.

Excuse me beth get your things our journey back to raw begins tonight. Beth looked and mickie in confusion.

Beth we have been traded back to raw. Come on were leaving now. beth started grinning from ear to ear.

Aww to bad I was really looking forward to beating you again. Michelle mccool and layla then begun to laugh.

Oh yeah right please michelle you won because of miss little follower over there you know I'd show you up and with that beth and mickie was gone and leaving smack down forever.

Mickie james and beth phoenix walked through the hotel lobby with the legacy even tho mickie was happy to be traded back to raw she wondered why the viper had showed so much interest in her I mean he never talked to her while she was on raw so why did he want her there. I guess the saying is true you never realize what you got until its gone.

Excuse me but its only 3 rooms available"

That's okay ill share with mickie" and beth can have a room to herself I guess ted and cody are just going to have to share.

They all said there goodbyes and headed off to there respective hotel rooms mickie took her matching pajama set out of her bag and went to take a quick shower she stayed in there for five minutes until she heard the bathroom door open randy walked closer and opened the curtains to reveal a naked mickie james she looked at him but for some reason she didn't try to hide her body she felt comfortable with randy being in there with her with or without any clothes on.

Your welcome to join if you want" she spoke and randy indeed accepted her offer.

Plz review I have some more

Chapters written and there better but before

I post them I want to see if I get good feed back from them

Thanks.. so much.

Sincerely So Rand0m.


	3. The Perfect life

The morning had come and the brunette woke up next to randy orton she couldn't help but laugh at him he looked so cute when he slept mickie tried to get out of the bed and freshen up until she felt randy grip her waist harder she couldn't help but laugh at randy.

Were are you going' his eyes shot open and he looked at the beautiful brunette.

To take a shower care for round two. Randy shot up quickly and hopped out of the bed only for you the did what they had to do for about two hours until it was time for them to leave for the airport randy was taking mickie home for the weekend and ted and cody were going to visit teds dad Candice went to florida with Kelly.

So are you ready to meet my parents micks. She looked at him kind of scared I mean they just started dating and it seemed to soon.

Look don't worry there nice people plus you met my dad once before backstage at a wwe house show remember.

Of course yeah I do.

Randy knocked on the door and there his parents were' if it isn't my handsome son and who is this beautiful young lady.

Hi im mickie james' mickie went to reach for a hand shake. But was brought into a hug by randys mother.

Randy was surprised she his mother never did that. Maybe because he bairley brought people home Come on in we were just saddling up the horses.

Mickies eyes grew wider.'Wait horses I love horses.

Do you really" bob orton looked on in disbelief.

Yes I do I own three back home.

Well how about we all go ride together they liked the sound of that mickie helped randy's dad saddle up the horses mickie saddle up one for her and one for randy's mother while bon saddles up one for him. Randy decided that he would ride with mickie considering he never really liked to ride horses.

They all road through the fields mickie and bob had even raced a couple of times. Mickie winning all of them.

Randy's mom then asked if she could borrow mickie and they both road off randy wondered what his mom could have wanted with her. Randy's mom took mickie down to a river where there was a water fall they tied the horses up to the tree and they they sat down mickie was sort of nervous she wondered what she would say.

You know mickie out of all the girls randy has dated he never brought them home maybe just one and that was that stacy girl whatever her name is but even so he never talked about her much he was always hurt when he was with her actually im surprised he even got on a horse today he hates horses. What im trying to say angel is that randy loves you and he cares about you a lot I see something in you and I hope you can stick around for along time.

I hope so to and thank you I really appreciate it I really love randy to and not to be rude but my name is mickie not angel.

Randy's mom looked at mickie of course I know your name im just calling you angel because I see something special in you and there is no doubt about it that your going to make a lovely daughter in law someday. Mickie couldn't help but look at her and hug her.

Everything had seemed so right it had come into play and she had the man of her dreams and on top of that she already had a bond with his mother.

They headed back to the house and unsaddled the horses mickie quickly took a shower then headed down for dinner they all conversated over dinner like one big family.

4 years had passed and everything was going great mickie was the knew divas champion and was married to randy orton every time she bounced down to the ring the ring announcer announced her as mickie orton. Her and randy gave birth to a lovely little girl with long honey brown hair and green eyes her name was angel orton the name randy's mother had given mickie a few years back. Mickie and randy bought a huge house in St. Louis Missouri and they even owned a few horses.

Mickie walked down the corridors of the arena looking for angel tonight they were in St. Louis for a house show so they were able to bring angel with them she screamed yelling for angel she then found her in the hands of none other then Samantha randy's ex-wife.

Hahaha..sorry to leave you hanging plz. Review

I updated for xXxB00xXx


	4. Wanting Something that you Can't Have

**In this story randy never had a alanna with Samantha**

**:Read on:**

Mickie looked at Samantha with anger in her eyes." Samantha if you don't put my little girl down I swear to god.

Swear to god what" tell me exactly what are you going to do I can see it already you're an un stable parent swearing to god in front of your little girl wow you set bad examples" I just don't get what randy saw and you why couldn't he give me a little girl why couldn't he stay with me oh wait I get it now because of dumb divas like you.

SAMANTHA!!!!" mickie turned around to see randy walking near them

Daddy daddy please" Angel reached for her daddy Samantha quickly ran and jumped in her daddy's arms.

Oh well look at that the perfect little family" that should have been me randy not her.

Are you serious Samantha cut the crap" randy turned to mickie and told her to take angel to the locker room with cody Rhodes and Ted Dibiase. She nodded but not before turning to Samantha" when I get back you better be gone or I will not hesitated to rip your damn head off. And with that she walked off to the locker room with angel in her arms.

So Samantha do you want to tell me just what the hell is going on" and why are you here touching my little girl.

Oh randy I take it you have not heard my boyfriend works for the company im traveling with him for a little bit I mean is that such a crime you have mickie travel with you.

Samantha bullshit mickie is a wwe diva its her job plus what does it matter she's my wife and weather you like it or not you will respect her and my little girl.

And you will respect my girlfriend" they turned around so see none other then dave batista standing there. Samantha stood there grinning from ear to ear while dave brushed past randy and put his arm around Samantha.

Wow" seriously you guys must have been really desperate." Randy spoke with venom in his voice. Mickie then returned and put her arms around randy's waist

Oh well look who's returned the over rated diva mickie james boy james have you been eating" batista looked at her and laughed.

Your to talk for someone who use to beg to be with me behind randy's back." I see now that you got your dumb whore you grew some balls on you. Randy couldn't help but do his infamous smirk at his wife's words. I mean come on dave my husband put you out twice in one year he's over come every obstacle that you have put in his way your just so deperate to go off and sleep with his ex-wife and swear up and down that you love her please its just a game for you" I feel bad for you Samantha because while your parading around with dave me and randy will be boosting up our career because not only are we the top couple in the wwe but we are the top superstars not only in this company but in this business. You just want what you can't have.

And with that said randy and mickie walked off in a different direction. Samantha and dave just stood there shocked. They knew they had to do something and if Samantha had to be a home wrecker then that's what she would be she wanted something that she couldn't have well maybe she could change that. Just MAYBE.

**There is another chapter**

**PLz Review.**


	5. The Chase

Mickie was backstage sitting on a crate she sat there thinking about everything that had happened over the years she never thought in a million years that she would be married to randy orton let alone have a daughter by him but she was grateful for the things she had she couldn't help but smile inside she had a great job and a great family not to mention a great husband to do it with. Mickie was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hard thing hit her head she turned around to see cody Rhodes and Ted dibiase laughing.

Now micks hold on it was an accident" the younger member of legacy spoke.

Yeah cody's right you just happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time" ted dibiase spoke

The two legacy members looked at mickie and knew they were in trouble' they took off running down the hallways with a mad mickie james after them until they bumped into beth phoenix.

Oh dear god' Beth it was an accident. Beth then turned around to see mickie james running after them and yelling Stop them! Stop them! She then went to try and grab them but they took off running she decided to join in on the fun Cody Rhodes and Ted dibiase looked back to see two angry divas chasing after them

You know cody this is all your fault ' the son of the million dollar man yelled real loud he was about to say something else until he bumped into the big show and fell

Damn watch where your going fat ass" they looked up to see that it was the big show" Oh shit damn ted why can't you keep your mouth shut

They immediately took off in the opposite direction that they were coming from they ran into mickie and beths hits until all four turned to see a mad big show coming there way.

Okay maybe we could get you guys back later but right now im not getting squashed the four superstars took off running oh lord where going to die today the superstars continued to the gorilla position.

OMG" where are we going to run now" they all looked and realized they had nowhere else to go.

Man guys it's a match going on"

Mickie would you rather die here today or run down that ramp and live to wrestle another day" cody spoke out of breath

For you to be dumb cody your actually right" Beth phoenix spoke

Okay well let me think about it.

MICKIE!!! They all yelled in unison

They turned to see the big show headed there way" and immediately mickie didn't need to think about it anymore they took off running through the curtains and down the ramp.

Randy sat in his locker room playing with angel he then turned his attention to the flat screen and his eyes grew wide he seen mickie, beth and cody and ted running around the ring like little kids he couldn't help but laugh and wonder what they were running from until he seen big show strolling down the ramp

::BACK TO THE ACTION::

The four superstars stopped by the announce table

Okay what do we do now" all the four superstars where out of breath

Ahh mickie I don't want to die today im young sexy and talented not to mention I haven't become champion yet" cody whined

SHUT UP!! They yelled in unison they noticed big show coming around the ring they decided to go the other way and go back to the locker rooms they all ran to the legacy locker room and shut and locked the door they all turned to see a laughing randy orton and angel.

Okay you guys humor me" randy laughed in between sobs just why in the hell was big show chasing you and what made you go down to the ring.

Its all cody and teds fault they hit me with something hard on the back of my head and swore it was an accident I kne it wasn't because they were both laughing when I turned around I started chasing them and then they ran into beth she joined in and I don't know how the hell big show came into play.

Because of ted he told big show to watch where his fat ass is going" thanks a lot ted" cody Rhodes spoke

Okay well we have to make a break for it im not trying to die today"

So I assume im coming back with you guys'

They all turned and looked at beth.

Well I guess you could we are in where me and randy happen to live you can stay with us at our house tonight. But I worn you ted and cody will be there.

Hey whats that supposed to mean micks"

Oh nothing' she couldn't help but snicker.

So who's going to go get my stuff"

They all looked in different directions'

What guys im serious" it's a black bag with my name on it you can't miss it

Okay fine ill go since I wasn't in on you guys activities" randy smirked and walked out of the locker room with angel in his arms.

Randy quickly got beths bag and continued down the hall until he ran into none other then the big show.

Hey randy where's your wife and her three sidekicks" the big show grinned

Randy quickly came up with a lie "Well sadly they left the arena already

If that's the case why do you have a bag that says beth phoenix on it.

Well you see she left it here and she asked me to bring it to her.

Well when you see them tell them its not over' with that he bumped past randy

You are to damn big for that' angel said quickly

Who taught you that word"

I heard uncle cody say it to ted

Excuse me" the big show spoke

Oh nothing '

Yeah that's what I thought' big show then continued down the hallway and disappeared randy thought it was impossible for him to disappear considering how big he is randy smirked and walked back to the locker room.

You guys almost got me killed randy walked over to ted and cody and smacked them upside there head

Ouch what the hell was that for they both yelled in unison.

For saying bad words around my daughter, the 5 superstars and angel continued on there way back to mickie and randy's Missouri home.

Did you like this chapter I hope you did

Please Review don't just read it

Remember reviews=love=another chapter!!


	6. Authors Note

Authors Note

So I have not been getting the reviews that I want

So im thinking about not finishing the story if you would like

For me to continue with my story then please tell me in a review

Like I said revies=love=another chapter

And I have not see a lot of that latley

Thank you for your time

SoRandom


	7. Attack

It was almost 2:00 in the morning and mickie was still up she sat in the kitchen of her Missouri home she thought about everything that had been going on in the past couple of months as she was finishing her coffee she jumped to a noise she heard coming from the front door she immediately tip-toed to the door and looked through the peep hole to see two people with all black on she couldn't see their face but by time she decided to call for help they had already gotten into her house and everything went black once that person in black knocked mickie over the head with a vase.

Randy tossed and turned in his bad until he woke up to a loud noise he looked over an noticed mickie was not there beside him he quickly got up out of his bed and walked out of his room he bumped into Cody in the hallway.

"Hey randy did you hear that noise"

"Yeah Cody I did" Maybe it's just mickie in the kitchen

"No man that was loud don't you think randy"

Randy and Cody made their way downstairs until the spotted mickie lying on the floor glass shattered everywhere there front door was unlocked and nobody was there.

Cody quickly ran to call 911 while randy assisted his wife, randy had tears running down his face he never cried so hard before

"mickie baby please wake up I don't want to lose you not right now"

Beth and Ted ran downstairs and noticed mickie on the floor as soon as the ambulance came randy road in the ambulance with mickie while Cody, ted and Beth followed behind the ambulance

(_1 hour later_)

One hour had passed and mickie still had not woke up by this time Melina and Kelly and mickies best friend Lisa veron aka Tara was in the lobby along with the legacy.

"James Family"

They all stood up in unison when the doctor arrived in the lobby

Mickie is alright she would like to see you all now" with that said the doctor disappeared around the corner, the group walked to mickies room and noticed the petite brunette lying in the bed watching TV.

Randy couldn't help but cry at the sight of his beautiful bride lying in the hospital bed he felt like everything was his entire fault he had a lot of enemies and he knew that the only way his enemies would get to him is by taking out those closest to him first.

"Hey baby" how are you feeling"

"How am I feeling" shouldn't I be asking you that micks

"No baby it's just a little bump I'm a big girl I will be fine"

Everybody said there hello's and the doctor said it was okay for mickie to go home they decided that it would be best if angel stayed with randy's parents in plus it was almost time for them to head to the next city anyway.

(Back at Randy and Mickie's house)

"Baby did you see who attacked you"

No they had a mask on but the first person was really big and the other person was skinny but I couldn't see their face I went to go call help but he had already got to me so baby no I don't know I'm sorry

Micks what are you sorry for you are the one who got attacked not me you shouldn't be sorry but you know I'm going to protect you no matter what and I will not let that happen again"

"You promise"

"I Promise"

**Please Review**


End file.
